Ex Nihilo (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Builders (creators), Abyss (sister), Nightmask (creation) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = "The Garden", Mars | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = Three eyes, horns | Citizenship = Gardeners | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Ex Nihilii | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Jerome Opeña | First = Avengers Vol 5 #1 | HistoryText = The Garden Ex Nihilo was a Gardener carried along with his sister, the Abyss Drusilla, as an egg by an Aleph. In accordance with their mission as creations of the Builders, Aleph taught them to transform into perfect creatures any species they encountered. After arriving on Mars, they terraformed the red planet, creating an atmosphere and vegetation. They flash-shepherded years of evolution in hopes of creating a "perfected" version of mankind. After he shot an Origin Bomb at Earth to accelerate the evolution of mankind, which affected almost two million people, the Avengers scrambled a response team. Not interested in fighting, Ex Nihilo tried to accelerate Iron Man's evolution so that he no longer needed an exoskeleton. When Black Widow and Hawkeye retaliated, he became angry and attacked them. In the brawl, Ex Nihilo and his allies defeated the heroes and imprisoned them. A helpless Captain America was sent back to Earth as a message. Awakening three days later, Cap implemented the Avengers initiative "Wake The World", the team's most massive assemblage to date. Ex Nihilo's intervention started being "world-razing" for Aleph, which would force him to destroy the Earth if Ex Nihilo failed to polish this planet. The cavalry arrived as soon as Nihilo's first human was fully developed. He and his allies fought the Avengers until they noticed the presence of Captain Universe, newly an Avenger. Nihilo and his allies recognized her as a power beyond them they must obey. Captain Universe ordered Nihilo and Abyss to stop their crossing to transform and/or destroy "imperfect" worlds. However Aleph resisted and was finally destroyed by the heroine. Finally, before returning home, the Avengers established that Nihilo could reform Mars as he pleased as long as he did not interfere with Earth. The Last White Event After the Universe experienced a White Event, Nihilo's first human Adam, became the Nightmask. After the activation of the Star Brand, Nightmask and Star Brand traveled to Mars, explaining that as the byproduct of a newer system, they were at odds with the older one, the Garden, leading them to seek out and confront Ex Nihilo. When Captain Universe sensed a new threat coming to Earth, she advised the Avengers to recruit Ex Nihilo and his sister into the team, which they did. Infinity Ex Nihilo revived Captain Universe after she fell into a coma . He was later seen helping repairing the damage of the Builder War, specifically the planet that was devastated by Jerran Ko's suicide. Ko was a Gardener who devastated the planet on the Builder's orders. | Powers = Chlorokinesis: Ex Nihilo can control plants movement and growth. The full extent of his powers are so far unknown. It is known that he possesses the power and technology to create new species and change the atmosphere of entire planets. Ex Nihilo is also able to fire energy blasts. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Ex Nihilo's name is a reference to the Latin phrase "creatio ex nihilo" which means "creation out of nothing".Ex nihilo - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Deities Category:Botanopathy Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Multiple Eyes